Band Hero
Band Hero is an expansion game to the Guitar Hero series of music video games, due to be published by Activision in November 2009 for the PlayStation 2 and 3, Wii, Xbox 360 and Nintendo DS consoles. The game is structurally similar to Guitar Hero 5, and will support full band play (lead and bass guitar, drums, and vocals) including the drop-in/drop-out and in-song instrument and difficulty change menus, and additional multiplayer modes as Guitar Hero 5. Unlike the main Guitar Hero games, where the focus is on the lead guitar portions of the songs, Band Hero provides a soundtrack more oriented towards pop rock to challenge the whole band. Gameplay According to Jeff Gerstmann of Giant Bomb, the game, from its first trailer, appears to be functionally similar to the feature set for Guitar Hero 5, including bands comprised of any combination of four instruments, drop-in/drop-out play, in-song menus to change difficulty and instrument, and additional multiplayer modes compared to Guitar Hero 5's "Rockfest". Band Hero DS Band Hero for the Nintendo DS will feature the ability to play the same instruments as the console-based versions. Though the game is compatible with the DS, DS Lite, and DSi, only players on the DS Lite will receive the "full band" experience due to the nature of the hardware extensions for the unit. Guitar and bass parts will be played with the same "Guitar Grip" previously created for the Guitar Hero On Tour series, though this unit will not work on the Nintendo DSi due to lack of a GBA slot. The gameplay for guitar and bass is considered to be the fourth iteration of the Guitar Hero On Tour design by developers Vicarious Vision, and have further improvements to meet with different strumming styles. A new "drum skin" that fits over the bottom half of the DS unit will provide four "pads" for drumming that map to the unit's directional pad and face buttons; this design was selected over use of the touch screen due to the inability of the touch screen to recognize near-simultaneous taps, a factor that would have interfered with the drumming experience. The drum skin is limited to the Nintendo DS Lite due to the skin's form factor. The decision to design towards the DS Lite rather than the newer DSi was due to the much larger volume of DS Lite units that have been sold relative to the DSi. The DS microphone will be used for vocal parts. The DS will have 30 of the songs from console versions. The game also supports up to four player multiplayer in a similar manner as Guitar Hero 5 using the DS's local wireless connections, allowing any combination of instruments. However, there is no support for the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection nor plans for additional downloadable content for the DS game. Soundtrack Band Hero will feature more than 65 songs from "mainstream acts", according to MSNBC. In addition to the tracks below, songs from Avril Lavigne, Blink-182, Jesse McCartney, Pink, The Go-Gos and The Killers will also be on the disc. The game will also allow downloadable content from Guitar Hero World Tour to be used within Band Hero, and is expected to also use similar content for Guitar Hero 5. In addition, some on-disc songs from both Guitar Hero World Tour and Guitar Hero: Smash Hits will be importable into Band Hero and Guitar Hero 5 for a small fee, with music licensing limiting those that cannot be transferred. Box Art for the "Band in a Box" version of Band Hero shows that Duffy, Duran Duran, Robbie Williams & Kylie Minogue and the Spice Girls will all feature in the game as well. } ! style="background:#ddddee;" width=85 | Year ! style="background:#ddddee;" width=225 | Song Title ! style="background:#ddddee;" width=225 | Artist ! style="background:#ddddee;" width=225 | Venue ! style="background:#ddddee;" width=130 | Exportable |- | 2005 || "A Million Ways" || OK Go || 01. Mall Of Fame Tour || |- | 1970 || "ABC" || The Jackson 5 || 02. Smoke & Water Festival (encore) || |- | 1971 || "American Pie" || Don McLean || 11. Hyperspace (encore) || |- | 1996 || "Angels of the Silences" || Counting Crows || 07. Everpop Awards || |- | 1981 || "Bad Reputation" || Joan Jett || 03. Club La Noza (encore) || |- | 2009 || "Back Again" || Parachute || 09. Paris || |- | 2004 || "Beautiful Soul" || Jesse McCartney || 07. Everpop Awards || |- | 2007 || "Believe" || The Bravery || 02. Smoke & Water Festival || |- | 1990 || "Black Cat" || Janet Jackson || 05. Harajuku || |- | 2005 || "Black Horse and the Cherry Tree" || KT Tunstall || 09. Paris || |- | 2003 || "Bring Me to Life" || Evanescence || 01. Mall Of Fame Tour || |- | 2005 || "Dirty Little Secret" || The All-American Rejects || 03. Club La Noza || |- | 1982 || "Do You Really Want To Hurt Me" || Culture Club || 01. Mall Of Fame Tour || |- | 1995 || "Don't Speak" || No Doubt || 07. Everpop Awards || |- | 1988 || "Every Rose Has Its Thorn" || Poison || 05. Harajuku || |- | 2008 || "Fascination" || Alphabeat || 07. Everpop Awards || |- | 2008 || "Gasoline" || The Airborne Toxic Event || 10. Amp Orbiter || |- | 2003 || "Hands Down" || Dashboard Confessional || 08. Red River Canyon || |- | 2007 || "Hang Me Up to Dry" || Cold War Kids || 01. Mall Of Fame Tour || |- | 1967 || "Happy Together" || The Turtles || 01. Mall Of Fame Tour || |- | 1969 || "Honky Tonk Women" || The Rolling Stones || 04. Summer Park Festival || |- | 1968 || "I Heard It Through the Grapevine" || Marvin Gaye || 02. Smoke & Water Festival || |- | 1979 || "I Want You to Want Me" (Live) || Cheap Trick || 06. La Luz De Madrid || |- | 1996 || "If You Could Only See" || Tonic || 03. Club La Noza || |- | 1983 || "In a Big Country" || Big Country || 06. La Luz De Madrid || |- | 1995 || "Just a Girl" || No Doubt || 09. Paris || |- | 2000 || "Kids" || Robbie Williams and Kylie Minogue || 09. Paris || |- | 1974 || "Kung Fu Fighting" || Carl Douglas || 08. Red River Canyon || |- | 2008 || "L.E.S. Artistes" || Santigold || 03. Club La Noza || |- | 1983 || "Let's Dance" || David Bowie || 01. Mall Of Fame Tour || |- | 2009 || "Lifeline" || Papa Roach || 09. Paris || |- | 2007 || "Like Whoa" || 78violet/Aly & AJ || 08. Red River Canyon || |- | 2006 || "Lips of an Angel" || Hinder || 02. Smoke & Water Festival || |- | 1983 || "Love is a Battlefield" || Pat Benatar || 05. Harajuku || |- | 2008 || "Love Story" || Taylor Swift || 04. Summer Park Festival || |- | 1983 || "Mr. Roboto" || Styx || 04. Summer Park Festival (encore) || |- | 2006 || "Naïve" || The Kooks || 10. Amp Orbiter || |- | 2003 || "Ocean Avenue" || Yellowcard || 05. Harajuku || |- | 1964 || "Oh, Pretty Woman" || Roy Orbison || 01. Mall Of Fame Tour (encore) || |- | 1981 || "Our Lips Are Sealed" || The Go-Go's || 02. Smoke & Water Festival || |- | 2007 || "Paralyzer" || Finger Eleven || 06. La Luz De Madrid || |- | 2006 || "Picture to Burn" || Taylor Swift || 08. Red River Canyon || |- | 2007 || "Pictures of You" || The Last Goodnight || 04. Summer Park Festival || |- | 2006 || "Put Your Records On" || Corinne Bailey Rae || 05. Harajuku || |- | 1982 || "Rio" || Duran Duran || 08. Red River Canyon (encore) || |- | 2002 || "Rock Star" || N.E.R.D. || 02. Smoke & Water Festival || |- | 1995 || "Santa Monica (Watch the World Die)" || Everclear || 03. Club La Noza || |- | 2004 || "She Will Be Loved" || Maroon 5 || 05. Harajuku || |- | 2003 || "So Yesterday" || Hilary Duff || 02. Smoke & Water Festival || |- | 1999 || "Steal My Kisses" || Ben Harper and the Innocent Criminals || 04. Summer Park Festival || |- | 2005 || "Sugar, We're Goin Down" || Fall Out Boy || 05. Harajuku (encore) || |- | 1999 || "Take a Picture" || Filter || 07. Everpop Awards || |- | 2008 || "Take Back the City" || Snow Patrol || 04. Summer Park Festival || |- | 2006 || "Take What You Take" || Lily Allen || 03. Club La Noza || |- | 2006 || "The Adventure" || Angels & Airwaves || 06. La Luz De Madrid (encore) || |- | 1997 || "The Impression That I Get" || The Mighty Mighty Bosstones || 10. Amp Orbiter (encore) || |- | 2001 || "Turn Off the Light" || Nelly Furtado || 07. Everpop Awards || |- | 1985 || "Walking on Sunshine" || Katrina and the Waves || 06. La Luz De Madrid || |- | 1996 || "Wannabe" || Spice Girls || 03. Club La Noza || |- | 2008 || "Warwick Avenue" || Duffy || 06. La Luz De Madrid || |- | 2002 || "When I'm Gone" || 3 Doors Down || 06. La Luz De Madrid || |- | 1980 || "Whip It" || Devo || 04. Summer Park Festival || |- | 1978 || "Y.M.C.A." || Village People || 07. Everpop Awards (encore) || |- | 2008 || "You Belong With Me" || Taylor Swift || 08. Red River Canyon || |- | 2004 || "You Had Me" || Joss Stone || 10. Amp Orbiter || |} Nintendo DS soundtrack The Nintendo DS version of Band Hero will feature thirty songs of the same genre as the console-based soundtrack. } ! style="background:#ddddee;" width=225 | Song Title ! style="background:#ddddee;" width=225 | Artist ! style="background:#ddddee;" width=100 | North American version ! style="background:#ddddee;" width=100 | European version |- | "All You Need" || Sublime || || |- | "A-Punk" || Vampire Weekend || || |- | "Believe" || The All-American Rejects || || |- | "Boots of Chinese Plastic" || The Pretenders || || |- | "Call Me When You're Sober" || Evanescence || || |- | "Club Foot" || Kasabian || || |- | "Crazy Little Thing Called Love" || Queen || || |- | "Everything About You" || Ugly Kid Joe || || |- | "Excuse Me Mr." || No Doubt || || |- | "Fascination" || Alphabeat || || |- | "Feel Good Inc." || Gorillaz || || |- | "First Date" || Blink-182 || || |- | "Fly Away" || Lenny Kravitz || || |- | "Get Free" || The Vines || || |- | "Girlfriend" || Avril Lavigne || || |- | "Golden Touch" || Razorlight || || |- | "Grace Kelly" || Mika || || |- | "Hungry Like the Wolf" || Duran Duran || || |- | "I Predict a Riot" || Kaiser Chiefs || || |- | "In Too Deep" || Sum 41 || || |- | "Let's Get It Started" || The Black Eyed Peas || || |- | "Lump" || The Presidents of the United States of America || || |- | "Manhattan" || Kings of Leon || || |- | "Monkey Wrench" || Foo Fighters || || |- | "Munich" || Editors || || |- | "My Favourite Game" || The Cardigans || || |- | "No One Knows" || Queens of the Stone Age || || |- | "Our Truth" || Lacuna Coil || || |- | "She Will Be Loved" || Maroon 5 || || |- | "So What" || Pink || || |- | "Song 2" || Blur || || |- | "Spaceman" || The Killers || || |- | "Suddenly I See" || KT Tunstall || || |- | "Take What You Take" || Lily Allen || || |- | " The Age of the Understatement" || The Last Shadow Puppets || || |- | "The Great Escape" || Boys Like Girls || || |- | "Thnks fr th Mmrs" || Fall Out Boy || || |- | " Tripping" || Robbie Williams || || |- | "Troublemaker" || Weezer || || |- | "Two Princes" || Spin Doctors || || |- | "Under My Thumb" (Live) || The Rolling Stones || || |- | "Wannabe in L.A." || Eagles of Death Metal || || |- | "Windows" || N.E.R.D. || || |- | "Yellow" || Coldplay || || |- | "You Better Pray" || The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus || || |} References * Category:2009 video games Category:Drum Compatability Category:Microphone Compatability